1. Field
A refrigerator, thermosyphon, and a solenoid valve for the thermosyphon and a method for controlling the same are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Refrigerators, thermosyphons, and solenoid valves for the thermosyphons and methods for controlling the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.